1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the present invention are directed to an electronic device that can generate stereo sound synchronized with a stereoscopic moving picture, and more specifically to an electronic device that can generate in real time stereo sound synchronized with a stereoscopic moving picture providing feelings of distance, space, and direction by using various information obtained during the course of processing the stereoscopic moving picture.
2. Discussion of the Background Art
With the development of storage and audio coding technologies, various media and audio systems have been emerging that may provide multi-channel stereo sound in addition to existing mono and two-channel stereo sound.
Among them, a Dolby AC-3 surround stereo sound system includes five speakers including central, front and left, front and right, rear and left, and rear and right speakers, and a central sub-woofer for bass, and outputs 5.1 channel sound data.
Coded AC-3 data may be reproduced in mono, stereo, Dolby matrix, and 5 or 5.1 channel digital surround depending on decoding methods. AC-3 recording is generally used for movies and American HDTVs and DVDs adopt AC-3 audios.
DTSs stand for digital theater systems and are multi-channel surround coding technologies developed in 1993 for purposes of use in music or moves.
Due to having a high and flexible compression algorithm, the DTS may perform 24 bit quantization with maximum frequency up to 192 kHz and may nearly perfectly reproduce original sound compared to general CD (Compact Disc) recording schemes, such as PCM (Pulse Code Modulation) coding (44.1 kHz, 16 bit). As the movie “Avatar” has a big hit, a number of 3D movies are being produced and 3D televisions for enjoying 3D videos at home.
In 3D movies, viewers primarily feel visual 3D effects and 3D effects are needed for sound as well. However, there are no systems that can synchronize images with sound so that it is manually performed to insert 3D sound effects into large-size image data.
Moreover, although processed separately in 5.1 or 6.1 channels, sound sources recorded in stereo may merely provide left and right sound effects. Particularly, for stereoscopic moving pictures, the sound sources do not interact with front and rear stereoscopic images, thus deteriorating reality effects.